5 Legendary Pokemon and the Super Bowl Pregame
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, and Palkia all settle down together on their own tropical island as they watch the pregame for the upcoming Super Bowl XLI.


Yoshizilla: Well, well - looks like I'm gettin' a bit over my mind here, but then again, I always do. Cause...um...er...I occasionally do one-shots, ya know. (blinks) Oh fine, I'll just spill the coffee tables - this has two new Legendary Pokemon from Diamond and Pearl, hangin' out with the 3 Legendary Pokemon from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald...ahehehe. And it's based around the Super Bowl XLI...or something like that. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: (is in his own hot tub, sipping a martini) Ahhh...live is SO grand without having any Pokemon owned...(sighs) But then again, it beats being lonely.

* * *

We can see a remote, tropical island, all alone in the middle of the ocean. 5 Legendary Pokemon - Rayquaza, the Island Guardian; Groudon, the Volcano Maker; Kyogre, the bearer of the seas; Dialga, the Sports Manager; and Palkia, the party manager - have all gathered together around a huge, widescreen HI-FI definition TV to watch the Super Bowl XLI.

"Yo, Kyogre! Pass the popcorn!" Groudon shouted. He recieved the huge, green bowl of popcorn from Kyogre, but was also hit in the face by the bag of popcorn. "Haha, very funny," Groudon sarcastically laughed.

Dialga picked up the remote. "Okay, let's see, now..." He turned the TV on, and the channel was Channel 2, CBS.

"This is John Madden, and I am pleased to welcome you to the pre-game of Super Bowl XLI!" Shouted eagerly an old, raspy John Madden.

Dialga shuddered, and he changed the channel again, this time, to Channel 4.

"This is NBC, and we are here with re-runs of General Hosbital," Said the NBC announcer.

Palkia scratched his head. "I thought General Hosbital was on CBS or ABC. Did it move?"

"No, but the ratings must have been so bad, NBC decided to pick it up," Rayquaza said, shrugging, "After all, General Hosbital is nothin' compared to As the World Turns."

"What did I tell you guys about talking about soap operas when it's football season?" Kyogre said to the 2 Legendary Pokemon.

Groudon was munching down on the popcorn in the huge, green bowl he was holding. "Cheer up, Kyogre. There's nothing wrong with havin' some fun," He said, his voice muffled as he chomped the popcorn down his throat.

Kyorge sighed. "Well...I'm not so sure about watching the big game...it doesn't seem right."

Rayquaza chuckled. "Doesn't seem right? Why Kyogre, do you really think that?" The green, Dragon-like Pokemon asked.

Kyogre sighed, shakind his head sideways. "Well..."

"Guys, Dialga has the right channel!" Palkia shouted, pointing to the TV, which, ironically, was on the Fox 5 Channel - the Super Bowl XLI channel the Legendary Pokemon have been looking for.

"Okay, seats, food, and major event hats, everyone!" Dialga shouted, passing out food, hats, and drinks to everyone, and took a seat next to Palkia and Rayquaza.

"Welcome to the Fox 5 coverage of the Super Bowl XLI, where the football championship and the biggest moment of ads come together!" Said a loud, male announcer, "We are here on this fine pre-game to give you all the heads-up for the game!"

"SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!!" Groudon shouted, throwing an empty Pepsi can at the TV.

Rayquaza sweatdropped. "Umm...Groudon, wouldn't it be best if you just watched the pre-game instead of acting all pumped up?" He suggested.

Groudon growled and folded his arms. "Hmph. I'd rather be playing Madden 07 on my Nintendo Gamecube then watch this piece of-"

"Hey-hey!" Kyogre shouted, "This is a family-oriented fanfic. Let's not ruin it."

Silence ensued, as everyone looked at Kyogre.

"Dude, what are you talkin' about?" Palkia asked, "Fanfic? This is REAL LIFE we're talking about!"

"And yet, we're being narrated by some mysterious, all-powerful, unseen guy who's showing the universe on what we're exactly doing?" Groudon asked, taking some tortillia chips and chuking them down his throat.

Rayquaza rubbed his chin. "We are?"

Dialga sighed. "Can we JUST watch the stupid pre-game, already?"

The other 4 Legendary, reptilian-like Pokemon all shrugged in unison. "Okelly-dokelly do, then."

And so, the 5 Legendary Pokemon preceeded to chatting with each other on who'd win the Super Bowl XLI, as the pre-game continued. Who knows what kind of insanity would happen as we can see?

* * *

Dialga and Palkia came onto the stage, looking around, and eventually, finding the source of the mysterious voice.

"There he is!" Dialga shouted, pointing at a Pikachu, who was reading a book.

The Pikachu screamed, throwing the book away and waving his hands in defense. "Wait, wait, wait! It's NOT what you think!"

"Not what you think, eh?" Palkia said in an angered tone, grabbing Pikachu. "We'll see about that, little rodent."

"BUT IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!" Pikachu screamed.

"Tell it to the judge!" Dialga and Palkia shouted, as the dragged the screaming Pikachu off the stage and resumed to beating the crap out of him.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Wow...what a way for a one-shot fanfic depidicating 5 Legendary Pokemon and the upcoming Super Bowl XLI, eh? I'll admit, I'm not a HUGE fan of football - it's the thrill, the excitement, and the interestings half-times and ads - not to mention, all that delicious food and rinks - that make the Super Bowl XLI worth watching. And plus, it's the football championship for 2006! Or 2007, which ever you prefer. Anyway, thank you all for reading, folks! See ya soon! 


End file.
